Battling Castles
by gundams forever
Summary: What happens when Gundam seed takes place in early Japan. With two warring castles. Couples AsuCaga, KiraLacus, DearkaMir. T for future chapters. Mostly AsuCaga.
1. run away

This is my first fic ever so be nice please. What if gundam seed took place in feudal Japan (like inuyasha's time period but with no demons.) Orb and Zaft are the names of warring castles. The Orb leader is Uzumi Nara Attha and the Zaft leader is Patrick Zala. Cagalli and kira are family still they both live and were raised by Uzumi Nara Attha. Lacus and Athrun are engaged. The characters are about the same age as they are in the show.

I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED OR SEED DESTINY. I REALLY WISH I DID THOUGH.

_Battling castles_

Chapter 1 The War

The Castle of Orb

WHAT. YOUR MAKING KIRA FIGHT IN THE NEXT BATTLE! Screamed Cagalli.

Kira is now ready to fight in the war. He is old enough and has been training, isn't that right Kira. Asked Uzumi.

That's right father.

THEN LET ME COME TOO. I BEAT KIRA AT EVERYTHING AND YOU KNOW IT! (Cagalli is really angry)

Absolutely not! If anything were to happen to me you would be next in command. (Uzumi started to get frustrated) If you were dead and then something were to happen to Kira we would be lost.

Then don't send kira.(Cagalli relaxing) Its that simple if something were to happen to you then one of us there will always be the other one left... _Slap._ (Uzumi just hit Cagalli)

That's why your staying here. Kira is the best fighter we have, so something happening to him is very unlikely. You might beat Kira at everything but there will be no girls fighting in my army except for two of our leaders especially when that girl is my own daughter! (uzumi is now furious.)

Cagalli runs to her room and has a fit in her room. You can hear her from the opposite side of the castle.

Father maybe you should let Cagalli do something she could probably be really helpful...

I will not let my daughter fight in a war! It would be better for her own sake if she could avoid the war. I will let her in somewhere though or have her do something.

Zaft Castle

Athrun are you and your team ready for your important mission. This mission cannot have any mistakes in it understand.

Yes fath.. I mean sir.

Athrun leaves to go get his team ready.(Nicole, Dearka, Yzak and Rusty.)

Time for a review of the mission team. We go around the battle zone until we reach the Orb castle. There Rusty, Yzak and Dearka keep the guards busy while Nicol and I go after the princess. The prince is going to be off to war before we get there, so we have to settle for the princess. We will then return here with the princass and the war will be over, there will be a victory for us! Lets go team.( It will take them a day to get there at most.)

Cagalli's room

Cagalli watched sadly as her brother left with a bunch of solders. I will join you brother even without fathers approval. I'll leave at 1:00 tomorrow morning and join the troops in the afternoon. If I leave tonight people will notice im missing.

Knock, knock cagalli can I come in. (asked Uzumi)

Fine.

The door opens and uzumi comes in. Im sorry but I cant risk losing the both of you.

So are you saying that you sent kira out to DIE?

No! Of course not I just think..

(cagalli cuts him off.) I don't care what you think. Get out of here.

Uzumi didn't complain and just left. This surprised Cagalli. Knock, Knock. Didn't I tell you to go away.

Um Princess Cagalli (Mirrallias voice was heard on the other side of the door.)

Mirr im sorry! I thought you were my father. Is there something I can help you with?

Actually I came here to help you. I know how you must feel right now and if there is anything I can do to help you just tell me.

Actually Mirr there is something that you could help me with.

What is it princess?

Get me enough sheets to climb out of a four storey window.

Cagalli you thinking of running away! Are you?

Yes you need to promise me that you wont tell a soul im trusting you Mirr.

As you wish Princess. But I don't think it's the best idea for you to do this especially when a war is going on.

Don't worry Mirr I'll be fine. So about those sheets.

What time do you need them?

Before 1:00 tomorrow morning.

Why so early?

One so I can catch up to kira. Two no one will see me. Three by the time people know im gone it will be to late and I'll be to far ahead for them to get me.

I'll try my best princess and I promise I will not tell.

Thank you very much Mirr.

Mirr leaves and Cagalli stays awake until Mirr comes again later that night. For some reason no one was checking on her. Probably because she was angry.

Here you go Princess. I've tied them for you already. Its almost 1:00. Just promise you'll came back safe and sound okay don't end up like Tolle. Ok.

Don't worry I promise Kira and I'll return safely.

Mirr watches as Cagalli climbs down on the sheets. Once there she waves and returns to her own room.

Cagalli runs to the castles gates to were no ones territory was located. She made one look back at her castle it was dark outside but her eyes adjusted quickly and could see fine. She was about to turn around when someone bumped into her.

HEY WATCH WERE YOUR GOING! Cagalli screamed.

Well, well, well. Hey boys are plans have changed it looks like the princess came to us.

Cagalli was about to scream (even though she knew no one would here her)but someone covered her mouth.

Well That's my first chap. I hope you like. I know it was kind of short but ill try to make them longer. Tell me any changes that need to be made like how to spell names or if something not clear I'll try to clear them up for you. Please review. If no one likes it I wont continue it so be honest. Also does any one have info on when Gundam Seed Destiny is coming to the U.S. all I get is its coming soon and Bandi has the rights for it. Don't forget this is my first fic so it might not start of good but I promise it will get better. I'll try to update as fast as I can if you like it.


	2. captured

Thank you all for the positive reviews! I'll continue writing and I hope you all stay with me.

I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED. WAAA.

Battling Castles

Chapter 2 captured

Outside Orb Castle boundaries.

Athrun put his free hand and arm(the other one was around cagalli's mouth so she couldn't scream) around Cagalli's arms so she couldn't get away.

Cagalli struggled to get free from Athruns grasp.

"Would you stop squirming." Athrun said irritated "Hey Yzak could you give me hand."

"Why is the strong Athrun Zala not able to hold down a girl. Plus she is a princess and you need help holding her down?" Yzak stated with a grin on his face.

"She is strong for a princess!" Athrun yelled as Cagalli kicked him. "AHHHHH. How dare you kick me.

At this point Athrun's comrades were laughing at the sight they were seeing.

"Athruns being beaten by a girl!" Nicol stated while laughing.

Cagalli bit Athruns hand over her mouth. This caused for Athrun to pull his hand around her mouth away.

"LET GO OF ME YOU JERK! WHAT ARE YOU PLANING TO DO WITH ME."

"That is a stupid question what do enemies normally do with hostages." Dearka said with an evil grin. Before Cagalli could answer she smelled something horrible and passed out. "she was that strong Athrun you needed to knock her out to keep her still."

"I would like to see you go against her Dearka. This looks like the princess but why is she out here and why is she so strong. That kick hurt a lot!"

"Maybe she new we were coming and was going to hid but ran into us instead." Rusty said.

"Or maybe she was sneaking out to meet someone" Nicole added in.

Every one but Athrun was making up reasons why princess would be out at this time of night and away from the castle.

"Ahem" Athrun said but his comrades kept talking. "Ahem" again they kept talking.(Athrun is now getting mad) "WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP." His comrades jolted into attention.

"There is no reason to yell Athrun" they all said in unison.

"Lets just get the princess to our castle before she wakes up"

"Why your afraid of being kicked again" Yzak said with his famous grin.

Athrun blushed. "N-not that just if we stay here to long someone will notice she is missing."

"At 1:00 in the morning?" Nicol asked.

"L-lets just go" (Athruns still blushing)

The boys traveled back to there castle and placed Cagalli into a prison cell. (Nothing eventful happened on the way to the Zaft Castle."

7:00 AM Orb Castle.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CAGALLIS NOT IN THE CASTLE ANYWHERE. DID YOU CHECK OUTSIDE" Uzumi screamed.

"Sorry sir we have every one searching and no one can find her"

"She probably went after her brother. Get someone to catch up to Kira's army and get her back. There is no where else she could be." Uzumi said calming down. " bring that thick headed princess back"

Zaft Castle

"I don't feel so good" Cagalli groaned putting her hand to her head. "Where am I anyway I've never seen this place before."

"I wouldn't think you have" came a friendly voice.

"Who is there?"

"Im Lacus Clyne don't worry I just came here to talk."

"Why should I talk to someone from Zaft. The enemy of my castle."

"Why shouldn't you talk to me. I didn't hurt you or your country. I thought you might get lonely so I decided to be your company."

"You don't look like someone from the Zala family and your not a solder. By your cloths I can tell your not a maid. So why are you here?"

"Im Athrun Zalas fiancé but..."

"Lacus what are you doing in here!"came a deep voice.

"Oh hi Athrun I was just talking to the princess so she could feel a little more comfortable."

" I need to ask her some questions so can you..."

(Being cut off) "okay I'll go."

"Thanks Lacus'

"Its not a problem."

The door closed and Athrun just stared at Cagalli. Cagalli felt scared and unsafe as soon as Lacus left.

"Im going to ask you some important question and you better answer"

"And if I refuse?"

Athrun gave a evil grin.

Im trying to wright longer chapter but it shorter sorry. Im trying though don't get mad. Specail thanks to

**asga**- Thanks for the helpful info. Thank you very much!

**Jenniferseedlove**- Im happy you like it! I thought it was a good idea.

**Myouseiseed**- Thanks. As you know the main couple will be Athrun and Cagalli.

**ennov**- Im not sure that this is what you were hopping for but I hope you keep reading my story if it wasn't. Thanks for the positive review.

**Freedom and justice-** Thanks for the info Chris im very happy you like it. Thanks for giving me the idea. See you in school.

Till next chapter bye.


	3. questions

I don't own gundam seed.

Battling Castles

Chapter 3 questions

Athrun slowly walked up to the cell were Cagalli was staying in. He put his hand to her check threw the bars and asked "do you really want to know what will happen if you don't answer me." His face now upset.

Cagalli shivered at the touch of his hand and his words frightened her but she didn't show any fear.

She then said "get your hand off me or I swear I'll..."

"You'll what? Your locked up in a cell and can't get out. If I were you I would watch what you say especially to me" He removed his hand."Now are you going to answer the questions im about to ask you or not?"

"Why should I? I'll probably end up dead in the end, so why should I put my castle at risk?" Cagalli's anger was rising quickly. She couldn't take it. Athrun was staring at her angrily, she was alone with him and he was purposely bugging the hell out of her, also she could do nothing about it. "What do you want to know? I might answer some of the questions."

"To start tell me why you were out of the castle that late at night. Normally a princess wouldn't be seen off grounds at any time."

"What you were on of the men that attacked me! You're the prince of Zaft. I would never suspect you were one of the people that attacked me."

"Yes I was one of the men that kidnaped you. THE ON YOU BIT AND KICKED!" Getting upset thinking about it. "Now answer my question why were you off castle grounds?"

"Why were YOU off your castle grounds. Like you said a princess or for that matter a prince doesn't normally leave the castles, unless your going off to war." Cagalli responded. Trying to mock him.

"Not like its any of your business but I was doing my mission to capture you. So answer my question now!"

"I will not answer that question. I don't have too!"

"Then lets start to list the reasons why you would leave the castle, shall we. Lets see you could be upset with your father and want him to get worried about you. Of course a princess is taught proper manners so you wouldn't hold a grudge. Well maybe you would but not with family. There's also the thought of sneaking out to meet someone, but you would have been locked up in the castle, and only be able to met Nobel men. Very rarely do we go out into the towns because there might be assassin, so that cant be it. How about running away. Once again you were taught better than that and were taught manners. The last thing I can think of is to join you brother in a battle. I know that princesses are normally not allowed to fight in battles, but according to our network your brother went off to war. We also heard that you were mighty upset. So my guess out of all the possibilities is you were after you brother, and you wanted to join the war."

"What do you know. Why would I want to go off to war. I **am** a princess after all!"

"What I do know is that your strong for a princess judging by kick you gave me. So I guess I found my answer to the first question, right." giving Cagalli a victory smirk.

"Think whatever you like." Cagalli answered turning around because she couldn't stand to look at him any more. (She was calming down very, very slowly.)

" Okay so you sneaked out to join your brother in a battle, now we are getting somewhere. Now tell me which battle your brother is in. There are currently three battles going on."

"I don't know! I only thought there was one battle going on."

"I thought a princess wasn't supposed to lie. You are the princess, so that means you know everything that is happening in this war. So what battle is he fighting in?"

"Im not going to tell you! Why should I tell you!" Cagalli started to get angry again.

"Okay. I skip that one for now, I let you cool down a little. Okay the next question is..."

"Athrun." Came Rusty's voice and cutting off Athrun from his questions.

"Yes Rusty?"

"Your father wishes to see you."

"Okay. Thanks." Athrun and Rusty leave the room and Cagalli is left alone.

"Why do I have to be the princess of orb. I even hate dressing up. What kind of princess is like me? I wish I could get out of here." Cagalli said to herself.

Meanwhile at the battle where kira is fighting.

"Lord kira" came a voice.

Kira finished off the enemy he was battling against and turnedaround. "Sci. What are you doing here?"

"I have a question to ask you. A question from you father."

"What is it sci?"

"Your sister went missing yesterday, and your fath..."

Being cut off "what do you mean she is missing? Did someone break in and kidnap her?"

"There was no sign of a break in or kidnaping so Lord Uzumi thought she might have came here to fight with you. So have you seen her?"

"No I haven't" cheers were heard from the fighters all around Kira.

"Lord Kira all our enemies are destroyed. So shall we continue to help out with another battle?"

"Listen up troops. Have any of you seen my sister, Cagalli, any where on the battle field." All the solders shock there heads no. "Alright men you are now going to be under the control of Sci. I will come back later. I have some business to attend. Start to head to the next battlefield."

"Yes sir!"

"Lord Kira what is this about." asked Sci confused

" I need you to take my place just for a little while, at least do it for two days, please do it for me Sci."

"Yes sir Kira"

"Thanks Sci"

Kira starts to head in the direction of his home (the Orb Castle).

Back at the Zaft Castle

"You wanted to see me sir?" Athrun asked.

"Yes Athrun. What information did you get from the princess of Orb."

"Not much sir. Im sorry she is very stubborn."

"If you don't get answers from her I'll make someone else will get them for you. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

"By the look on your face she dosnt remember you."

"No father she doesn't."

"Well I suppose she wouldn't. You were five after all and then the war came.

"Father why did the war have to start it wasn't Uzumi's fault, his forces attacked when one of his commanding officers (Azrial)went crazy. Why did we attack them back."

"Athrun don't talk like that, you know we only attacked them because we needed to defend ourselves from future attacks."

"But father us fighting back just led to a war and more fighting!"

"Athrun that's enough you may leave now!"

"Yes sir" Athrun said angrily. While leaving the rooms to get more answers from Cagalli.

Meanwhile in the Zaft prison cell.

AHHH. I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! LET ME OUT OF HERE! What kind of person leaves a prisoner unwatched for soooo long! Cagalli screamed angrily.

"People don't think a princess like you could do much locked up in a cell, thats why you were left alone." Came Athruns voice.

"STOP CALLING ME PRINCESS I HATE IT. MY NAME IS CAGALLI! YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME. IM GETTING TIRED OF LOOKING AT YOUR FACE!"

"You should use manners around a prince." Athrun stated boldly. "And by the way my name is athrun so don't call me _you_. Please answer my questions now or, my father will have someone sent in and make the answers come out of that negative mouth of yours. Athrun said coldly.

For some reasons those words scared her.

"Now answer the question I asked you earlier. What battle is your brother fighting in!"

"When I left home he was battling at the field of freedom." She said in defeat.

"Thank you but that is no use now. I was hopping he was at another battle. We just got news that we lost there. So we don't know where he's headed to next."

Cagalli smiled and said "thank god" in her head. "Why are you so interested in my brother?"

"I didn't expect that you would remember me, and eventually ask that."

"Uhh, did I meet you before?"

"Yes Cagalli we have meet before and we were very young then."

"I don't remember meeting you before, when did we..."

Being cut off "it doesn't matter. On to my next question."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS NOT IMPORTANT. NOW YOU HAVE ME INTERESTED."

"Its like I said its not important. It wouldn't make a difference if I tell you now. So lets continue. Shall we."

"Athrun" came his fathers voice.

"You tell me I need to get some answers from her about certain questions. You told me to ask her, then you interrupt me."

"Watch what you say to me Athrun. We have another mission for you. We found out where Kira is heading, and we have a plan set to destroy Orb once and for all."

I'll leave off there for now. I cant help it I like to wright cliff hangers. DON'T HURT ME FOR IT! Thanks to all the people that reviewed me and are reading this story and my other one. If you haven't read my other story please read it. It's called what if. I'll update this story and my other one soon so send me reviews. Once again does anyone know when Seed Destiny comes to the US. All I get is its coming soon. Please its driving me crazy I need to know

. To Freedom and Justice im sorry I didn't use athrun stay. Well I did use the words but that's not the point it will pop up at.

Question. Its for** ennov** why do you always put laughs in reviews?


	4. flash back

I don t own gundam seed or Lacus's song. Bandi does.

Battling Castles

chapter 4 flashback

Cagalli gasped at the words she just herd. "A plan to destroy Orb once and for all" she whispered. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Father? What is the plan?" Athrun asked a little upset.

"I'll tell you later but first... Princess of Orb.

"What the hell do you want! "tears falling down her face.

"What did you say to me? Patrick said getting angry. He grabbed her through the bars and slapped her across the face. "Watch what you say to me, you little Bitch." He then pushed her agents a wall.

"Father, that's enough!"

Cagalli felt a strong stinging pain in her check, then her whole back went numb. Her vision then blurred and then went black.

"Now I cant ask her the questions. Dammit! Stay here till she wakes up. When she does bring her to my office. I need to talk to you too Athrun. Patrick then left.

Athrun went into Cagalli's cell, and put her onto the hard mattress. He then left her cell and sat waiting for her to wake up.

" Lord Athrun? What are you doing here?" came Lacus's voice.

"Hi Miss Lacus. Im waiting for Cagalli to wake."

"What happened to her?" Lacus sounded worried.

"My father got angry, slapped her, then pushed her against a wall. She probably hit it to hard, and fell unconscious."

"I'll watch over her, when she wakes up I'll have someone get you. I know your busy."

"Thanks Lacus"

Athrun leaves. Lacus just sighs. About an hour later she starts to sing.

"The night time fills the sky. Stars alive go floating by. So still the evening air. So warm and soft bees everywhere. I see you world in harmony. A world of peace and humanity. Where people walk free, like water in a stream. Floating on forever more. The breezes softly blows, caressing warm so sweet and low. Upon my check I can feal tenderly a kissery, like the brush of a hand that I can not see. Like the sound of a voice deep inside of my heart. So I dream of a new day coming for all the world to see. Lift your eyes and see the new day dawning. A dream that will soon come true, the day we've waited for. Lift you heart and see the future for us all. The river is our witness as it flows forever more. As it flows, as it flows forever more. Hmm"

"You know you have a lovely voice." Cagalli said

"Lady Cagalli when did you wake up are you okay?"

"Please just Cagalli no lady. I woke up right as you started singing. Im fine just a little sore."

"Im sorry. I'll have to switch places with Athrun now."

"Wait! Do you know what Athrun meant when he said, I didn't think you would remember me?"

"Yes I do."

"Can you please tell me!"

"Okay. Athrun and I meet you and your brother a few years ago. Personally I was really surprised when you didn't notice me."

"Im sorry. I just don't remember."

"Anyway, I always used to hang out with you and Kira with Athrun. We used to be at peace, no fighting. Then Azril went crazy and broke the peace. We no longer came to visit. Athrun and I were very sad. Athrun had a thing for you, you know."

"So we were childhood friends?"

"Yes."

Meanwhile in Athrun's room

_flash back when Athrun and friends were five._

"_Kira, what are you doing?". Cagalli asked._ _"Why are you in my room? You too Athrun!"_

"_We just wanted to give you something Cagalli, talk to Lacus too." Athrun stated._

"_Oh. What did you get me Athrun?"_

" _Close your eyes_"

_Cagalli closed her eyes and put out her hands out, but felt something on her cheek._

"_Hey" Cagalli screamed_. (Kiss on the check)

_She tried to hit Athrun (even when little Cagalli is vicious.)_

_Athrun then said "I think your pretty."_

_Cagalli stopped in her tracks and blushed, Lacus and Kira giggled_.

End flash back.

"I cant believe I said that when I was young."

"Athrun" came Dearka's voice.

"Yes Dearka?"

"The princess of Orb, she has awaken."

"Okay thanks"

Dearka left, Athrun went for the cells.

In the cells

Lacus had left and Cagalli was waiting for Athrun to arrive. The door opens and Athrun steps in.

"Hello Cagalli. Are you ready to go?" asked Athrun.

"Go where?" Cagalli asked back.

"To see my father."

"No I'll never be ready to see him. He was the one who hit my check and knocked me out!"

"Well now you know how it feels" Athrun said remembering getting kicked and bitten. "You know, your as short tempered as ever."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing."

Athrun now had a hard task in front of him. He had to get Cagalli from the cells on the basement, to his fathers room on the top floor (#8). "O-boy how am I gonna do this?" Athrun sighed.

Chapter four complete. Sorry, that took me a long time to update, but I have good reasons. I had to help my grandma after school because she has guests coming over (2 days) and I have home work. I don't get out till the 27th it sucks. Also all my family is coming here for fathers day so I have been working hard with chores. Im suppose to be finishing them now, but every one is asleep. I'll try to update quickly but it might be hard until the 27th of this month. Thank you to all my reviews I love you all! Also if you like reading poems check out freedom and justice's work. He is a great poet and has a good seed story going. Its called Fields of Hope. If you like made up characters check out his inu story. (I made up one of the characters).


	5. floors of doom

I sadly don't own gudam seed.

Battling Castles

chapter 5 floors of doom

"How are you going to do what?" asked Cagalli.

"Nothing."Athrun answered.

Cagalli give Athrun the I don't believe you stare. She gave up and said "Whatever."

Athrun sighed and tried to think of ways to get Cagalli out and up without being hurt himself. "Hey Cagalli."

"What do you want?"

"Could you turn around. Just for a minute?" Athrun asked walking to the cell door and taking out the key.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"No"

"Why?"

"I don't want to."

"Do you want my father in here again?"

Cagalli thought for a minute and turned around. She didn't want to get slapped again or knocked out. As soon as she did Athrun entered, and as quickly as he could, tied Cagalli's hands up.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Cagalli screamed.

"I need to bring you upstairs" Athrun stated calmly.

"Why!" Cagalli yelled

"I don't need to tell you. You are a poisoner."

"Your taking me to go see your father aren't you! Well forget it" Cagalli screamed trying to kick Athrun, she missed.

"I knew you wouldn't come easily."

"Untie me this instant, or I'll make you life a living hell!"

"Come on I wont let him hurt you."

"Sure you wont."Cagalli said. She once again tryed to kick him but missing again. "Stop moving will you" Cagalli screamed.

"Why would I do that? So you can kick me again?"

Cagalli growled, she then was then pushed out of her cell.

"LET GO OF ME YOU JERK" was the first sentence that Cagalli said when they left the prison. Her voice echoed the empty hallways. "If you don't want to fight against me then why not knock me out, or you could have waited till I was asleep. I will never go with you!" Cagalli screamed.

"Trust me, I would much rather have you knocked out or asleep, my father needs to talk to you." Athrun said a little annoyed.

"If by some magic you get me there, I will never talk to him!" Cagalli successfully Kicks Athrun in the leg.

"OW! YOU BITCH I CANT BELIEVE YOU KICKED ME, AGAIN." Athrun was crying out in pain.

"You deserve it." cagalli said trying to break out of his grasp but had no luck.

"You know, you are much stronger than you look."

"What is that supposed to mean!"

"Nothing at all."

They made it up to floor one. It was really busy. People were all over the place. Cagalli started to scream with all of her might. People all around them were looking at them.

"SOMEONE HELP ME! HE IS TRING TO GET ME TO HIS ROOM, IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! PLEASE HELP ME!"

People started to look at the prince strangely. Half of them didn't know she was the prisoner.

Athrun chuckled nervously. "She is just kidding" Athrun said but people looked at him strangely still. Athrun quickly dragged her to the next floor.

Stairway to second floor.

Cagalli gave a victory smile. "Hm what should I do for the floor?"

"STAY QUIET!" Athrun screamed.

"No need to scream." Cagalli said trying to get him angry.

Floor two the same amount of people around.

Cagalli went quite. But all of a sudden she went crazy. She started acting like she was mentally ill. They got a lot of stairs and strange looks. (All the people who are in the castle are smart) Athrun blushed furiously.

"HEY Athy! Lets go play ball outside. Come on Athy lets go. She then gigged like crazy. ATHY, ATHY, ATHY , ATHY. I SAID ATHY." Cagalli stated changing her voice so it was high and squicky.

"Yes?"

"I like you! Give me a smooch."

People were now starting to get freaked out.

"Ah! Athrun screamed and quickly pulled Cagalli to the next stairwell.

Stairway to the third floor.

Cagalli started to break out laughing. "That was funny!"

"Maybe to you ." Athrun said

"Lets see what's next." Cagalli thought.

"Please be good" Athrun begged wishing he could have sealed her mouth shut."

"Nope" Cagalli gave an evil grin.

Third floor same amount of people.

Cagalli broke out crying.

"ATHRUN!"

"WHAT" He shouted back irritated.

"You yell at me, after all you have done! You cheater. You said you loved me."

This attracted people. They gave Athrun glares. Not strange looks.

"What in the world do you mean!"

"What do I mean! You know what I mean!" Cagalli said trying to sound upset, trying not to laugh.

All the people in the area looked like they were sorry for Cagalli. They didn't even notice that her hands were tied up.

"Why would you do such a thing like that!" Cagalli let out some more fake tears.

"Don't worry she is a prisoner. She is making every thing up." Athrun told all the staring people.

"You're the reason why im the prisoner. You said that I tried to kill you."

Athrun received more glares. Athrun once again dragged Cagalli to the stairway quicker.

They made it to the next stairwell.

Stairway to the forth floor.

"That was great!" Cagalli said laughing.

"Would you please stop it." Athrun begged.

"Only if you take me back home."

"No."

"Then I wont stop! You have lasted longer than others though. Lets see what should I do next." Cagalli thought. "Ok im ready." she said grinning.

Floor four half as many people as the other floors.

"I was hoping four more people. At least they are working hard."

"Cagalli what are you planing to do?"

Before he got his answer Cagalli took in a huge amount of air and screamed as loud as she could.

"CAGALLI WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? STOP IT!"

"NO!" She continued to scream. As soon as she ran out of breath, she started screaming again.

People who were very busy we really getting angry.

Athrun tried to cover her mouth with his hand, a mistake he made once.

"Ow. You bit me again you..." he was cut off by her screaming.

"SHUT UP!" Athrun screamed

"NO!"

It seemed like forever till they got to the stairway.

Stairway to floor five.

"Ow my trough hurts." Cagalli complained

"You deserve it!" Athrun said.

"Well you deserve that bite mark on you hand!"

Cagalli and Athrun didn't even notice that they were on the fifth floor.

"Well you..." Athrun said

"Well I what! Cagalli said angrily.

"You're the most annoying person I ever met!"

"I only annoy people I don't like!"

"I don't want you to like me!"

"You used to like me! Lacus told me!"

"Lacus said what! I never did! I love Lacus!"

"I bet she doesn't like you! No one likes you!"

"SHUT UP!"

"NO! YOU CANT MAKE ME!"

People that were working were once again giving Athrun angry looks, he didn't notice or say anything to them, he was busy yelling at Cagalli. Athrun didn't notice that they made it to stairs to the sixth floor. (They argued the whole way.

Stairway to sixth floor.

All of a sudden Cagalli started laughing.

"What's so funny."

"You know its fun to annoy you. Normally people would be driven crazy and would have let me go. But you are different. I have to think of some more methods to drive you crazy!"

"Please, just be good!"

"Nope" Cagalli said sticking her tongue out.

Sixth floor barely any people.

Athrun was waiting for Cagalli to make a noise. She was very quite. He then felt a sting in his leg.

"Ow." Athrun screamed. "You kicked me again."

"So."

"That hurt!"

"Your point?"

"Stop it!"

"No!"

"Don't make me hurt you."

"You would hurt a poor defenseless girl?"

"Your not poor or defenseless!"

"But im a girl. Boys should never hit girls."

Athrun just growled and stayed quiet. They were almost to the next stairwell when Cagalli tried to kick him again but missed.

"Stop it"

"Like I said before. NO."

They made it to the next stairwell.

Stairway to the seventh floor

"My leg is going numb. Athrun said.

"So what."

"You are really rude."

"Your point is?"

"Never mind." Athrun then sighed seeing the next floor.

Seventh floor. Only a few people around.

"O-boy" Athrun said to himself what's she going to do.

Cagalli didn't know what to do she was out of ideas. "I'll ask him a few questions." she told herself. "Hey Athrun."

Athrun was surprised, she said his name and wasn't screaming or trying to hurt him. "Yes?"

"Why does your father want to see me?"

"Im not sure."

"You really don't know."

"Sorry. I don't."

"Have a guess?"

"No! There is so much he could want to ask or say."

"Hey."

"Yeah."

"We met when we were little right? How come I cant remember but you can?"

"I don't know."

"Oh."

They stayed quiet until they reached the stairs.

Stairway to eighth floor.

"Im not going in." Cagalli said quietly.

"Cagalli you have to go in."

"Im not." after she said that she sat down on a step and wouldn't get up.

"Cagalli please get up"

"No."

"Don't make me."

"Make you what?"

Without words Athrun picked Cagalli up and started to carry her up the stairs.

"Put me down!" Cagalli screamed.

"Will you walk the rest of the way?"

"No"

"Then im stuck carrying you."

Eighth floor

"Athrun put me down."

"No"

Cagalli started to wiggle which made Athrun lose balance and fall. Cagalli landed on the bottom and him on top. At that moment Athrun's father left his office and saw them lying on the ground.

"Athrun what are you doing?" Patrick yelled.

"I lost balance while I was carrying Cagalli. So its not what it looks like Father." Athrun got of Cagalli and was blushing furiously.

"Why were you carrying her?"

"She refused to walk."

"Well, anyways lets talk." Patrick said.

"Cagalli sat up. "I don't have a good feeling about this." Cagalli told herself.

Wee another chapter done. Im so happy! Im on a roll tonight I have one more story to update then im off the computer. I hope you liked this chappie. I loved typing it, it was fun. Why does Cagalli have a bad feeling and what the hell is Kira doing! You will find out soon. Thanks to all my readers.


	6. pain

I don't own gundam seed

Battling Castles

chapter 6 pain

Somehow Cagalli was brought in Patrick's office. She didn't even fight while getting placed in the room. Just seeing Patrick scared her. "You got me here. I don't know how, but you got me here, Athrun Zala" Cagalli said to herself. Cagalli had ropes being tied around her arms and then to the chair, she was sitting in.

"Just to make sure you don't go anywhere, or hurt someone." Athrun said with a smile.

Cagalli didn't say anything, she just looked at him.

"What?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli shook her head and said nothing.

"Well I never thought that the short tempered girl Athrun was "friends" with, would still be short tempered even as a teenager." said Patrick

Cagalli stayed quite.

"Cagalli I know you are to be the next ruler of your castle. There is no need to worry, your Castle will be gone in the next two weeks." Patrick said with an evil grin.

Cagalli got scared again but she didn't show it. "Did you bring me here to just tell me that. You said earlier that you had a plan to destroy Orb Castle once and for all. Are you just trying to get me more angry." Cagalli said getting angry.

"I brought you here for question, watch your tone or I'll.."

"Father That's enough!" Athrun cut off his father.

"This time if you don't answer the questions, I have someone who will get the out of you." Patrick said while a person with dark hair and dark eyes came into the room.

Cagalli started picking at the ties holding her down. Athrun who was standing behind her saw this but didn't stop her.

"First question where in your Castle does Uzime spend most of his time. We know you have a few command rooms, which one is the strongest and which one does Uzime spend most time in?"

Cagalli got her hands untied and was working on the chair. "I will never tell you!"

The man walked up to her and took out a knife. He put it close to Cagalli's shoulder. He was about to cut her when Athrun spoke.

"Father. Don't Cagalli will never speak. You know that. She would die first." Athrun said worried.

"Athrun, leave this room immediately, go to your quarters and stay there! I talk to you later!"

"But father..."

"I said go! Its obvious you still have feelings for this girl."

Athrun blushed so did Cagalli. He couldn't think of any thing to say. He looked at Cagalli sadly then left. "She is almost done untiing herself. That's good." Athrun told himself. As soon as the door closed he herd Cagalli scream. He wanted to go back in but couldn't. Athrun walked down the hallway. Then around a corner he just stood there like he was waiting.

Cagalli screamed. The dark man just cut her shoulder and it was bleeding very badly. She was almost free from the ties though.

"How was that Cagalli? Will you answer the question yet?" Patrick said with an evil smile.

"I will not answer even one of your questions!" The man went to her other shoulder and cut it worse than the other shoulder this time. She screamed in pain again. "The knot is undone!" she said to herself. The man walked next to Patrick.

"Where should I cut her next?" The dark man said.

But before Patrick could answer Cagalli was out of the room.

"After her!" Patrick shouted.

Cagalli ran down the hallway she felt tired and dizzy. Her shoulders wouldn't stop bleeding. She felt like she was going to faint and started falling when strong arms caught her.

"Cagalli are you alright?" Came Athrun's voice.

"You waited for me. Then you saw me un..." Cagalli said being cut off.

Athrun pulled Cagalli into a room. The dark man and Patrick ran right past them. Athrun then pulled Cagalli into a hug. "I said I wouldn't let them hurt you, look what they did to you! Im sorry Cagalli!" He then noticed Cagalli's eyes were closed and she was lymp. "Cagalli? Cagalli! WAKE UP! CAGALLI?

Cagalli wouldn't wake up.

You know me and cliffies I have to wright them. What's going to happen to poor Cagalli! If you want to know keep sending reviews. People without accounts can send reviews now too. So send reviews or no story. Gotta love cliffies just don't hate me for them!


	7. hiding

I do not own gundam seed or any anime show. I do own this story though.

Battling Castles

chapter 7 hiding

Athrun started to panic. "Come on Cagalli you have to wake up!" he lightly shook her. "You need to wake up!"

Cagalli just lay limp in his arms.

"I have to get you to a doctor, but my father and that other man are looking for you? What will I do?" Athrun looked around the room. There were some old things on the floor and objects stacked on top of each other. "I need to find something to rap those wounds in. Also I need to get some herbs to fight infection and to make the wounds heal quicker. I would use my own cloths but my father would notice. He would then know that I am hiding her. That wouldn't help her at all. The parts of her cloths I can tare are covered in blood, that wouldn't help it would make things worse! (You should know why Athrun cant tear certain parts of her cloths and if you don't you are dense.) What am I going to do?"

Athrun then stared digging around the room when he heard someone opening the door. He quickly got up and leaned agent a wall. As soon as the door open he grabbed the person and covered her mouth. He then made sure the door closed behind him. He looked at the person, he noticed it was Lacus.

"Im sorry Lacus! I thought you were my father, or someone searching for Cagalli!" Athrun stated nervously.

"Its alright ,but what I find more important is why is Cagalli bleeding and unconscious." Lacus asked worriedly.

"Can I count on your help Lacus?"

"Of course you can, Athrun."

Athrun quickly tells Lacus the story and there situation.

"Oh my! I'll go get some herbs to stop infection. The doctors are gone to the battle fields so I have to find them in the fields. It might take me some time. There is probably cloth in here somewhere." Lacus said looking around the messy room.

"Thank you Lacus"

Lacus ran out to get some herbs, while Athrun looked for cloth.

Mean while Kira

Kira had returned to his castle and gathered new equipment. He then went to the horse stable.

"Kussy get Strike ready."

"Yes sir. But aren't you supposed to be off fighting?"

"Im in a hurry! I ask you. Please do not tell father I was here."

"Yes sir."

Kussy got to work and soon Strike was ready. Strike is the fastest horse in Orb castle.

Kira headed towards the Zaft castle. Once there he saw a young madden. She had pink hair and was dressed finely. "She must be important in the Zaft Castle, she wouldn't be dressed nicely if she wasn't important." Kira then though of something. He could kidnap her and give her back for his sister. I didn't want to do it but it's the best thing he could think of. Kira quickly rode up to her, grabbed her then covered her mouth.

Lacus felt herself get pulled off the ground and carried away. She wanted to scream, but her mouth was covered. Then she heard a man whisper "I don't want to hurt you. Im just taking you away from your castle. I promise that you will be returned unharmed." Lacus saw the castle get farther and farther away.

Meanwhile Patrick

"Where the hell is she! Get Athrun and his group to help us look for that girl!

Patrick had most of the castle guards looking for Cagalli. No one was looking on the top floor because Lacus, on her way to get the herbs, said she saw Cagalli going down the stairs. They then guarded the stairs so she couldn't go up or down more. "Lacus said she saw the girl go downstairs. No one saw her go up any stairs, so keep your eyes out for her."

Back to Athrun

Athrun found a old robe and was going to use it for Cagalli's shoulders. "I just have to wait for Lacus and the herbs." Athrun then walked over to Cagalli. "Please forgive me." he then ripped the shirt where the cuts were. Athrun then dabbed up the wounds and put pressure on them, to see if they would stop bleeding. "Dammit the cuts are to deep, I cant stop the bleeding! Lacus where are you! Cagalli can't lose that much more blood! I cant do this myself, I need a girl to do it!" (Its ten times easier to clean a wound with the shirt off.) He looked at Cagalli and noticed her shirt was sagging, because he tore her shirt around the wounds. Her then blushed and covered her with unused cloth from the cape. "I guess I have to do this myself." he tore the rest of her sleeves off and tried to keep Cagalli covered with the cape. He then tore a part of the cape off and tied it tightly around her shoulder. "She needs this sowed up and herbs to fight infection. Lacus where are you!" Athrun then tied up Cagalli's other shoulder, which was worse than the first one. "This will have to do for now." Athrun dug threw the room again and found a old kimono this time. "When she wakes up she can wear this but for now..." he roles it up and puts her head on top of it. "Please be alright, I don't want anything bad to happen to you!" he whispered.

Back to Patrick

"Sir Athrun is not in his room. Then one of the ladies that work with Lacus, told me to tell you that Lacus has gone missing." The dark man stated.

"WHAT! They are probably helping that girl! Find them immediately! My guess is that the girl is hiding on the top floor. Find them now!"

Cliffy! Lacus was kidnaped by Kira. Cagalli wont wake up and has nothing but cloth tied around her shoulders to help her wounds. Patrick is onto Athrun and Lacus, and he is now searching on the top floor where Athrun is hiding Cagalli! What is the plan to destroy orb? Find out in the next few chapters! As you people can tell I really hate Patrick! In all my stories he is in, he is mean and nasty. Review now or else. Or else what you ask? No story! Thank you to all my readers and reviews I love every one of you! If you haven't reviewed yet but have read the story review now I know how many of you read this and how much of you review. See you next chappie. (Only if you review though.) By the way I might not be able to update for a week and a few days. I going to be very busy. Please don't hate me! I know this one was short but im trying to type longer but im having problems. I think of a lot but when I type it its not nearly as long as thought. At least im trying. right! Sorry for the shortness.


	8. dreams

I do not own gundam seed and never will. So Don't Sue Me!

Battling Castles

chapter 8 dreams

Athrun just sat staring at Cagalli. She was still unconscious. Her face did show pain though. "Why wont the bleeding stop! Lacus were are you?" Athrun heard a lot of foot steps outside the room. He grabbed a random suit and walked out to see why so many people were up there.

Athrun walks out into the hallway holding the old suit. He did this so if anyone saw him, they would think he was getting something out of the room he was just in. He sees a bunch of people running around. "They must be looking upstairs for Cagalli now. How do they know she is up here!"

"Athrun!" Patrick Zala shouted.

"Father?" Athrun tried to act clueless.

"Athrun! Where are they!"

"Where are who?"

"You know very well who! Where are you hiding that girl and where is Lacus?"

"What do you mean. Did the princess of Orb get away?"

"You know where she is don't you! Tell me! You weren't in your room when I sent people to get you!"

"I was getting this Father." Athrun showed the suit to his father. "I was going to have Lacus make a copy of it. It is what grandpa wore before he died. About Lacus, she told me she was going to pick some herbs for the doctor, so he could have a new supply when he gets back. He most likely used them all on the battle field. Why you cant find her!"

"So you don't know where that bitch is. I trust you Athrun. No we cant find Lacus. She must be helping that girl and trying to heal her wounds with herbs."

"Wounds father? You hurt her more than once!"

"Of course. She wouldn't answer my questions."

"Father!"

"Athrun I have your comrades looking for her. You keep your eyes out for her! If you see her bring her to me!"

"Yes father."

Patrick walks away and Athrun sneaks back into the room.

"Shit Lacus is missing! This is just perfect! Cagalli won't stop bleeding and she's in a lot of pain."

"How would you know im in a lot of pain! I was sleeping?" Came Cagalli's voice.

"Cagalli! Your awake!" He knelt next to her and gave her a hug. (She was still laying down at this time.)

Cagalli squealed in pain and blushed at the sudden hug.

"Im sorry Cagalli! Im just glad your awake!"

"You don't have to hug me." Cagalli said sitting up. Her shirt started to slide down because Athrun tore it, to try to stop the bleeding. She squealed again and held her shirt up and blushed more.

Athrun turned around blushing. "If you can stand, the kimono that was your pillow can be used as cloths.

"Um. Thanks." Cagalli tried to stand but she got really dizzy and fell onto her knees. "I must have lost to much blood." she told herself.

"Cagalli are you alright!" Athrun herd her fall and quickly turned around. (Even though Cagalli was dizzy she made sure she was covered.)

"Yeah im alright." she tried to stand up again, but fell again.

Athrun looked at her worried.

"Hey?" Cagalli said.

"Yes."

"Shouldn't you be out looking for Lacus? I heard you say she was missing."

"Lacus can handle herself. Plus I don't think the guards could have search all of the outside by now. Plus you wouldn't make it in here alone." Athrun said making a fake smile.

"Your forcing yourself to smile I know you are. Your worried about her."

"You sound like you jealous." Athrun said grinning then giggling.

"I AM NOT!"

"Shh! Do you want people to find you?"

"Sorry. Its just... Never mind."

"What?"

"I had a dream."

"About what?"

"When we were little about five our six. You and Kira were in my room and." Cagalli was cut off by Athrun . She started to blushing thinking of the rest.

_Cagalli's dream_

"_Close your eyes." Athrun said._

_Cagalli closed her eyes and put her hands out, but felt something on her cheek. _

"_Hey" Cagalli screamed._

_Cagalli then chased Athrun and tried to hit him, but he then said_. "_I think your pretty."_

_Cagalli stopped chasing Athrun and blushed. Kira and Lacus started giggling._

"I've had that dream to."Athrun said blushing.

To Lacus and Kira.

"Where are you taking me! Who are you!" Lacus screamed. She was very scared. She never got a good look at his face.

"Calm down. I promised I wouldn't hurt you. Im Taking you to Orb Castle."

Lacus's eyes widened. "Then I must speak to Kira. The prince, I need to talk to him!"

Kira stopped his horse.

"How do you know my name? Your from the Zaft Castle?"

Lacus looked up at him. "Kira! Is it you!"

Kira looked down at Lacus and then realized it was Lacus. "Lacus! Are you Lacus Clyne!"

"You remember me! Kira! Im so happy its you." she hugged him and started crying.

Kira blushed. "Lacus. I-im happy to see you to." He lightly hugged her back while blushing a little more.

"Kira! I have something important to tell you! Its about Cagalli!"

Kira put his hands on Lacus's shoulders. "You know where my sister is!"

Lacus shock her head yes.

"Is he alive. Is she alright"

"She is alive but she is badly injured!"

Kira's eyes opened wide.

"She is being watched by Athrun. He is taking good care of her, but the rest of the castle is looking for her. Athrun will make sure she is safe for now but you have to do something."

"I know."

"Let me tell my father. He will think of something." Lacus nodded. Kira started strike up as they headed for Orb Castle.

"Hey Kira?"

"Yeah?"

Athrun and I have been taking care of Cagalli but everyone else hates her. Athrun's father was the one who..." Lacus was cut off by Kira.

"Don't worry I wont let any one hurt you." Kira said with a smile.

"Thank you Kira."

Back to Cagalli and Athrun.

"So what are going to do? They will eventually find us." Cagalli said.

"We will deal with that when the time comes." Athrun answers.

Athrun was sitting next to Cagalli. Cagalli had the Kimono covering her.

"Im sorry."

"What? Why are you sorry?"

"I said I would protect you! I didn't! Look what happened to you!"

"Its not your fault Athrun. You don't need to be worried about me. My arms don't hurt that bad anymore" Cagalli started to blush. " Why is he so concerned about me?

"That's because your shoulders are probably numb. Aren't they." Athrun said concerned. "They start to hurt so bad they went numb."

Cagalli didn't answer.

"I knew it. If I left here to get you herbs, they would find you. If I don't get the herbs you go threw a lot of pain."

"Go get the herbs!"

"What! If someone found you... You cant even stand Cagalli! I would never leave you here alone." Athrun said blushing.

This also caused Cagalli to blush. "Why do I keep blushing! Ever since those dreams."

_Cagalli's second dream. She was six years old. The two Castles were still at peace._

"_Cagalli, Kira." Uzumi called ._

"_Yes father?" the two answered in unison._

"_Athrun and Lacus are your friends right."_

"_The two shook there head yes._

_When you two turn eighteen, Cagalli you will marry Athrun and Kira you will marry Lacus. This will bring peace to both our Castles forever."_

"_What I have to marry Athrun! He is weak! I beat him in every thing!" Cagalli screamed._

_Uzumi laughed. "Don't worry Cagalli. He will get stronger as he grows up."_

_Cagalli just scrunched her face and left the room. _

End of dream

"Did my father really tell me that, or did my mind make it up. It has to be a real event. Why would I dream something like that! I bet Athrun has gotten stronger, but I can still kick his ass." She told herself smiling.

"What's got you smiling? Especially in a time like this?"

"Nothing. I just thought of something."

"What was it?"

"Remember when we were little. I beat you at everything. (Cagalli was working off one of the dreams she had.)

"Yeah."

"I can still beat you!" Cagalli said smiling even more. "You had to put me asleep to get me here! If you didn't I could have escaped you and your group."

"Sorry. Cagalli."

"Stop apologizing! You keep saying sorry!"

"Sorry." he said with a grin

Cagalli wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out.

Athrun started to laugh.

"What's so funny!"

"You still have the same look from when you we little. Im mean, when you wrinkle your nose and stick out your tongue."

Cagalli blushed.. Pain in her shoulders were quickly coming back. She groaned in pain.

"Cagalli are you alright!"

"Yeah my shoulders are hurting again." she said trying to smile and trying to be positive.

"Here let me wrap some new cloth around your wounds." Athrun tore more of the cape and started wrapping her shoulders.

"Thanks."

"Its no problem." Athrun said continuing to wrap her wounds up. "We need to get you out of here! You lost to much blood already. I can tell by you eyes you are fighting to stay awake! Please hold on!"

Orb Castle. Kira and Lacus had just arrived.

"Father." Kira called.

"Kira and... Lacus. What are you doing here. Kira you should be of fighting and Lacus is an enemy!"

"No she is not! Lacus even told me where Cagalli is." Kira yelled

"She knows where Cagalli is!"

"'Yes. Cagalli is presently in the Zaft Castle." Kira said

"What!"

"She is in hiding right now. She escaped during questioning. Athrun is watching her. She was badly injured though by Patrick Zala. The whole castle is looking for her."

"Lock that girl up we will.."

"No! We will not lock Lacus up! We will treat her with respect! But right now we need to focus on helping Cagalli!" Kira shouted.

"I have an idea." Lacus said. "But you will have to trust me."

That's where I end! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been computer deprived! Also anime deprived! Very busy. I had 4 stories to update and a plan for a new one so please forgive me. This is my second updated one plus I have typed up chapter one of my new story. I think its great so far you should read it! Its called songs of their hearts! Has all the main Gundam seed couple except Mwu and Murrue. I couldn't find were to add them! Thank you to all my readers. You know the drill for reviewing. Do it or I wont update! What is Lacus idea. Will Uzumi trust her what will happen to Cagalli! Find out next chapter. If you are reading witnessed I need group names besides Orb and Zaft! PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS! All mine suck!


	9. yzak

I never will own gundam seed or the song fields of hope!

Battling Castles

Chapter 9 Yzak

"What is your idea?" Asked Uzumi.

"Will you trust me?" Lacus asked.

"Yes, he will Lacus." Kira said calmly.

"Ok. Im from the Zaft Castle, this means I can get in and out easily. If you give me some herbs I can help heal Cagalli. You would also need to give me a needle and lots of thread plus clean cloth. I might not be able to get her out but I can save her from bleeding to death, taking her out of allot of pain. I know exactly where she is. I will go in as quick as I can and come back out as soon as possible."

"That sounds great!" Kira said.

"Why are you helping us?" Uzumi asked. "We are your enemies!"

"Cagalli and I were close friends when we were little. Just because our parents and nations are fighting doesn't mean that we have to. I still consider Kira and Cagalli friends, even though we aren't supposed to see each other ever again. Plus Cagalli is in pain! I need to help her!"

"Father would you please let Lacus help us out." Kira pleaded. "It wont hurt anyone."

"There is only one problem." Lacus said.

"What?" Asked Kira

"People might have noticed im missing. Athrun probably knows something happened to me by now. That means people would be looking for me."

"Tell them you were searching for something."

"They probably are or already have searched the castle and fields. Im important to there future you know." Lacus said getting worried.

"Tell them you got lost."

"Kira. I grew up there. Its hard for me to get lost."

"How about I drop you off at the boarder line with all the things you need, you fake being knocked out. That way you could say you were picking herbs and your vision blurred. They could think something hit you or someone hurt you."

"That's a good idea! But.. wouldn't I need an injury."

"You could always fake one."

"How do I do that?"

"We could but some ink on the back of your neck, by lightly dabbing ink it on . You would then have a purplish blue mark on you neck. Eventually it would where off like a bruise would."

"That's a great idea Kira!"

"There is two things I need to know you'll do, before you go Lacus." Came Uzumi's voice.

"Yes sir?"

"Save my daughters life and make sure to return here. You better not lie to us."

"I will come back here. Just it might take me a while to get back." Lacus gave a reassuring smile.

"I will send Kira to get you tomorrow, in the early morning. Make sure you are there, where your meeting when he is."

"Yes sir."

"We should get you ready Lacus." Kira said.

Kira and Lacus walked off to the stables and started getting ready.

"Hold up your hair. If we get ink on it they will find out." Kira said.

"Okay." Lacus held her long pink hair up.

"This is probably cold." Kira lightly dabbed her neck with the ink. She shivered. "Sorry."

"Its alright."

Kira then blended the ink with his finger. "There. It looks like a bruise. You better let it dry before you put your hair back down."

"Okay."

"You need a fine needle, thread, clean cloth, and pain killing herbs right?"

"Yes"

"I'll get them. You just stay here." Kira ran off.

"O-boy this is going to be very difficult, but it needs to be done. I just hope Cagalli is alright."

2 minutes passed and Kira hadn't returned yet.

Lacus sighed. I wonder if I can put my hair down yet. She touched the back of her neck. Its dry she said happily. "I wonder when Kira will be back? Sitting here is a bit boring. I guess I'll sing while im waiting, it'll help time pass."

"Konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de anata wa hitori de nemutteru inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo chiisa na hikari terashiteta. anata no yume wo miteta kodomo no you ni waratteta natsukashiku mada tooku sore wa mirai no yakusoku. itsuka midori no asa ni itsuka tadoritsukeruto fuyugareta kono sora wo shinjiteirukara fields of hope. Umarete kita hi ni dakishimete kureta yasashii ano te wo sagashiteru inori no utagoe hitotsu kiete mata hajimaru tayorinaku setsunaku tsuzuku. Itsuka midori no asa e subete no yoru wo koete sore wa tada hitori zutsu mitsukete yuku basho dakara. Ima wa tada kono mune de anata wo atatametai natsukashiku mada tooi yasuragi no tame ni field of hope. Natsukashiku mada tooi yakusoku no nohara fields of hope, fields of hope."

"You have a beautiful voice." Came Kira's voice. He entered the room with a smile.

"T-thank you." she said blushing. "Your sister said that to."

"Well I guess we think alike. " he said making a bigger smile.

"Yeah." she said blushing more.

"Well we should get going. Where are you going to hid the supplies?"

"Well I was supposed to be in the field picking the herbs, so I could use the cloth as a basket for the Herbs. I can hide the needle and thread in the inside if the cloth under the herbs."

"Okay."

"Kira helped Lacus onto Strike. Kira then handed her the supplies. He then got on and started to heading for the Zaft Castle.

Athrun and Cagalli.

"Cagalli maybe you should get some rest." Athrun said concerned.

Cagalli was fighting to stay awake. Her breathing was heavy and she could barely move.

"N-no. Im a-alright." Cagalli said forcing a smile.

"No your not. You being in here isn't helping you either. We need help. Maybe I can cause I diversion. That way you could get to another more comfortable room, where no one would look.

Athrun peaked out the closet. He then stepped out. Now a guard was guarding every other room with a few people walking around looking. He saw Dearka walking down the hallway. "Dearka!"

Dearka stopped, then turned around and headed to Athrun. "Yes sir!"

"Can you promise to keep a secret."

"Depends what the secret is. If it involves girls, I can keep it." Dearka said with a grin.

"Good." Athrun pulled Dearka into the room with Cagalli in it.

"Athrun what are you..." Dearka saw Cagalli. "Athrun what are you doing? What is .."

Athrun covered Dearka's mouth. "Shh we cant let them hear us!"

"Athrun?" Cagalli said. Her voice filled with pain and worry. "What is he doing here?"

"He's going to help us." Athrun said forcing a smile.

"I will?"

"And he will keep this a secret."

" I will?"

"And he will get you out of this room."

"I will?"

"Okay im you superior. That mean you must follow my orders. Plus you said you would keep a secret if it involves girls."

"This isn't what I ment!"

"Well its to late for tat. I really need your help." Athrun pleaded.

Dearka looked at Cagalli. Her eyes filled with pain. Her shoulders bleeding threw the cloth with no stop. He then turned to Athrun who was asking no begging for help. "How can I help?"

"Thanks Dearka! Im going to go down stairs, then outside. Im going to say that I saw Cagalli. This will make every one go outside and look for her. I have to stay there or I'll look suspicious. When the people leave carry Cagalli into my. Lock the door and only open the door for me. Okay."

"Yes sir." Dearka said as Athrun left the room. He then smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" Cagalli asked. Her voice was very raspy.

Dearka looked at her. "I've known Athrun ever since we were kids. I have never seen him look so concerned over anyone. I guess he still likes you. Just this time around he loves you."

Cagalli blushed. "What do you know! He is only helping me because he still wants to be friends with my brother! They were best friends ya know!"

"Whatever you say, princess."

She narrowed her eyes and started to growl. "Don't call me Princess."

"Whatever. So what did you do to get yourself in this mess?"

"I didn't answer your king's questions."

"That's it. King Zala (doesn't that sound weird.) Sure must hate you."

"No he loves me! Im only his worst enemies daughter!"

"Calm down. You'll make yourself worse."

The two herd someone call all the troops to bottom floor. Saying the princess of Orb was seen.

People ran by the room without a second thought. As soon as all the people passed. Dearka picked Cagalli up and ran for Athrun's room. He opened the door and locked it. (They had those wooden slide looks. The kind that you have to lift the wood to unlock) he turned around and his eyes opened wide. "Yzak what are you doing in here!"

Cagalli gasped the pain was getting worse.

Lacus and Kira.

Kira dropped Lacus off. I'll be waiting for you tomorrow morning. Don't tell anyone. I trust you Lacus."

"Okay, I'll come back as soon as I can. I might have to explain to Athrun though."

"Try to avoid it. Well I better get going before someone sees me. Be careful, Lacus."

"Thank you Kira. You be careful too."

They smiled at each other for a minute then Kira rode off. Lacus walked closer to the castle trying to find a place people would see her. Only to have the whole castle outside people in all directions looking for someone. "I have an idea!" Lacus started to run in the direction of the people. She made fake tears and wobbled as she ran trying to make herself look hurt. "Help me!" She screamed. "This better work." Lacus screamed in her head.

A few people came towards her. "What's wrong Lady Lacus?" One person asked.

"I was in the field picking herbs, when I felt a hard pain in the back of my neck. Then I don't know anything else. I guess I fell unconscious because I woke up a minute ago further in the fields." she faked more tears.

"Get the king tell him we found Lady Lacus!" One of the men said. Another man ran off looking for the king.

"This is good." Lacus said in her head.

A few minutes latter Patrick and Athrun came. Athrun was worried looking and Patrick was angry looking.

"Why isn't Athrun with Cagalli!" Lacus screamed in her head.

Patrick walked over to Lacus. "Where is she?"

Lacus got scared for real. "Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me!"

"I don't know what you are talking about sir." more tears leaving her eyes.

"Where have you been the last few hours!"

"I was out in the fields picking herbs for the doctor, when I felt a sharp pain on the back of my neck and I cant remember anything else. I woke up just..."

"Do you think I would believe that!" he said pulling her hair up to see the back of her neck."

"Ow." That hurts!" real tears coming out of her eyes.

Patrick wiped the huge bruise with his hand, to see if it would come off. It didn't. His eyes widened. "Im very sorry Miss Lacus. I had to make sure you weren't lying. Athrun take Miss Lacus to her room would you?"

"Yes father." Athrun looked at Lacus he then grabbed her hand and walked into the castle. The castle was empty.

"Lacus are you alright?" he said concerned.

Lacus smiled at him. "So am I a good actor or what?"

"You mean..."

"Yep. It was a lie. The bruise is fake so are the tears."

"How did..."

"I'll tell you later. Now tell me why aren't you with Cagalli?"

"I needed to get the people away from her. So I said I saw her outside."

"You left her alone!"

"No. I would never. Dearka is watching her. She is now in my room."

"Oh... You had Dearka move her, when you had gotten everyone outside."

"Bingo."

"That leaves one problem though."

"What?"

"Dearka now knows."

"He said he would keep quiet."

"That's good. How is Cagalli doing."

"Not good. She can barely move, she wont stop bleeding, she is straining to stay awake and her voice is muffled."

"We better hurry Athrun!"

The two started running towards Athrun's room.

Dearka, Cagalli and Yzak.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Yzak said.

"Yzak what are you doing here?"

Hi it's the annoying person who wont stop typing cliffies in all her stories. You know the drill review or no story. Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been busy. This has nothing to do with this story but I NEED Some help choosing a name! Its for a kitten! Its mostly black with four white paws, the tip of its tale is white, and it has a small diamond of white on its head and a larger one on its tummy. It has light greenish blue eyes and is very shy. So I need some names! Girl and boy names (I don't know what it is yet.) It can be anime to. Please I really want a cute name for it! I'll pick my favorites from what I get from you. (If I get names.) Then I will tell you the winner or winners and (one for boy other for girl.) Who sent them in the next chapter or two (if you wanna know). I will be asking in all my stories so I hope to get a long list! Thanks! Sorry for the inconvenience. Thank you to all my reviews ans readers! If you haven't reviewed yet, do it now!


	10. fixing things up

I don't and never will own gundam seed!

Battling Castles

chapter 10 fixing things up.

Athrun and Lacus ran as fast as they could.

"Do you think Cagalli will be alright?" Athrun asked.

"As soon as I get to her, she'll be fine." Lacus answered.

They reached Athrun's room. Athrun banged on his door. "Dearka! Open the door!"

The door didn't open.

"Dearka open the door!"

The door slowly opened. The first thing Lacus and Athrun saw was Cagalli lying on Athrun's bed. Her eyes were closed.

Athrun rushed in and sat next to her. He didn't see Yzak.

"Cagalli! Are you okay! Wake up!"

Cagalli slowly opened her eyes "Ath...run?"

"Lacus hurry up we..." Athrun turned around to face Lacus. He eyes were big and filled with fright. "Lacus what's wrong?"

Lacus pointed in the direction of Athrun's window.

Athrun followed her finger and saw Yzak looking at him with a smirk on his face.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I was told by your father to keep on eye on you. He said that you were so worried about the girl, that he lost trust in you. He thought the girl might eventually come here, so he told me to stay here. He was right, you are helping her and she is here."

"Yzak! You cant tell anyone!"

"I cant? Since when?"

"It's an order from the prince! That why you cant tell!"

"I think an order from the king, is more important than one from the price."

"Yzak!" Dearka said.

"To make matters worse Lady Lacus and Dearka are involved in this."

"If you are going to blame anyone Yzak, blame me! Leave the other two out of it!"

"I might do that, but you'll owe me."

"Um... Excuse me!" Lacus shouted. "Why don't you talk about this later, or somewhere else! I have something important to do! Yzak at least let me heal her before you tell."

"Why should I?"

Lacus sighed. "Yzak. Please! I don't think you are so cruel as to let someone suffer."

"If this someone is an enemy, yes they can suffer!"

"Yzak! Do what they say!" Dearka shouted. "Come on we can talk about this!"

"Boys! Get out of the room now! Use my room to talk!" Lacus kneeled down by Cagalli.

"But Lacus..."

"No buts Athrun! All of you out of here! Talk in my room!" Lacus got up and pushed everyone out of the room including Yzak. She then locked the door.

"Cagalli. You will fell some pain. Im sorry but I'll try to be as gentle as possible."

"O-okay."

Lacus began he work. She uncovered Cagalli's wounds and carefully cleaned the first wound, she then started to sew it up.

Cagalli cringed in pain.

"Im sorry Cagalli. This is the best I can do!"

Cagalli just nodded her head.

Lacus stopped as soon as the wound was halfway sown up. She quickly took some of her herbs and squeezed little drops of liquid out of them, into her half sown wound. The liquid dripped into the wound. She then finished sowing the first wound up. "Okay Cagalli . We are half way done. There is herb juice that kills pain in you first wound. The pain will go away soon." Lacus said started on the second wound.

Athrun, Yzak and Dearka.

"Yzak please don't tell!" Athrun begged.

They were now in Lacus's room.

"Why shouldn't I tell?" Yzak smirked.

"Because im your best friend!" Dearka said.

"So."

"You could help me once in a while. You could help me now by not telling!"

"Hey only prince Athrun would get in trouble. He said he would take all the blame."

"Yzak don't make me..." Athrun stated but getting cut off.

"Don't make you what?"

Athrun got up calmly and walked to Lacus's bed. He bent down and started looking for something under her bed.

"What are you doing Athrun?" Dearka was confused he didn't know what Athrun was doing.

Athrun stood up. A smile was on his face and his hands were hidden behind him.

"What are you smiling about Athrun? You should be scared because of what I know."

Athrun exposed his hands. There was rope in them.

"What? Are you going to tie me up?" Yzak began laughing.

Athrun gave Dearka a smile and they both tackled Yzak.

"What the hell are you..." Yzak's sentence was cut off when a large piece of cloth was stuffed in his mouth. Then his mouth was covered with rope so he couldn't talk.

Yzak struggled.

"Stop moving Yzak. We have got you no matter what you do!" Dearka said tying the final knot.

Yzak was tied up to the max. His whole body was covered with rope and he couldn't speck. Dearka and Athrun then threw him into Lacus closet, which caused him to bang into the wall and all of Lacus cloths fell on top of him. The door was then closed and locked.

"Just in case, Dearka can you watch over him. I want to check on Cagalli." (It took a while to tie up Yzak.)

"Sure." Dearka said with a grin.

Athrun left Lacus's room and walked to his own. He knocked on the door. "Lacus its me, can I come in?"

Athrun herd Lacus's foot steps and she slowly opened the door. She looked out to make sure Athrun was alone. "Yes, you can." Lacus smiled and opened the door wide. As soon as Athrun was in Lacus locked the door.

Athrun walked over to Cagalli who was sleeping in his bed. "Is she alright Lacus?"

"Yes she is. She will be in a lot of pain when the medicine wears off."

Athrun stared at Cagalli. He gently stroked her forehead.

"Athrun."

"Yes."

"I need to leave here tomorrow."

"What? What do you mean leave?"

"Its just like I said. I need to go."

"What are you talking about Lacus? Go where?"

"I need to go to Kira."

King Zala and searchers.

"Damn! I don't see her anywhere! No one but Athrun saw her! Can I really trust my own son!" Patrick said screaming at innocent searchers.

"Sir maybe she was the one who knocked out Lacus."

"No! Lacus was missing for a long while before Athrun saw that girl, plus that's a real bruise she has! Where the hell is that girl! Once I find her im going to kill her!"

Im soooo sorry I haven't updated in ages! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! What is Patrick going to do? What will Athrun do after hearing Lacus? Will Cagalli wake up next chapter? Will Lacus return to Kira? What is going to happen to Yzak? Lastly what is the plan to destroy Orb Castle (I almost forgot about it)? Find out next chapter. (Maybe not the last question but the rest!) Review or no story! Thank you to all my lovely reviews and readers! If you don't review please start! TIME FOR THE NAME WINNERS! The winning female name is Sakura! Sent in by TsujiaisgurlNina, Mariad and Susan! (By the way the cat is a girl! My little Sakura!) If the cat was a boy it would be called Niwa! Sent in by TsujiaisgurlNina! Boy are you good at naming! Thank you all for giving me names! If I missed you and you gave me the winning names please tell me! Sorry if I did!


	11. lacus

I don't own gundam seed!

Battling Castles

Chapter 11 Lacus

"Lacus what do you mean! You have to go to Kira!" Athrun shouted. "Where were you all the time? No one knew where you were!"

"I was in the Orb Castle. Kira took me there." Lacus answered calmly. She was staring into Athrun's eyes.

"What!"

"I was getting the herbs for Cagalli, and I was taken by Kira in the fields. He must have come to get Cagalli."

"He took you! Did he hurt you!"

"Athrun lower your voice you might wake Cagalli. No, Kira didn't hurt me. He protected me and treated me with respect. Why would he hurt me?"

"Because you and I are his enemies!"

"We are not his enemies. He even told me that himself. **We** didn't do anything to him or his castle."

"Lacus . . . "

"I need to go Athrun." Lacus turned around.

"Wait! Why are you going? You can stay here! You don't have to go back!"

"I promised Kira I would return to him. I have to get ready. I leave in the morning." She walked out.

"_Why are you here if Kira took you Lacus? Did he bring you back to help Cagalli? Maybe I can get her out of here, with you Lacus." _Athrun turned to Cagalli who was sleeping. He sat by her side and stroked her forehead with his fingers. "Cagalli."

Cagalli didn't answer. She just slept on.

"Damn it! Why is all this happening? Why did I have to listen to my father? Why did I find her?"

"You did as you were told."

Athrun looked into Cagalli's eyes. "C-Cagalli I thought you were asleep."

"No. I just woke up. My shoulders are killing me."

"That's to be expected." Athrun sighed.

"What's wrong Athrun?"

"Everything. People are looking for you and Yzak knows where you are. _'I hope he doesn't get untied.' _Lacus is leaving . . . "

"What do you mean?"

"She was taken to Orb Castle, by your brother."

"Kira!"

"Yes, she came back to help you, but I don't know how she got back here. Anyway, she has to go meet Kira tomorrow morning."

"You mean Kira is going to be here! Can I see him!"

"Cagalli I would keep your voice down. People might hear you."

"Sorry, I just want to see Kira and go home."

Athrun smiled at Cagalli.

"What are you smiling at?" Cagalli asked with a suspicious look on her face.

"Nothing."

Cagalli looked at Athrun with the I-don't-believe-a-word-your-saying-look.

"What you don't believe me?"

"No. But I'll let it go. You said Lacus was here, where is she I need to thank her." Cagalli said rubbing her shoulders trying to stop the pain.

"She went to her room, she is getting prepared to leave I guess." Athrun said with a depressed look.

"Oh, will she come back in here?"

"Im not sure."

Lacus was walking to her room. She sighed _'this is going to be very difficult. How am I supposed to leave the castle without anyone suspicious?'_ She sighed again. _'This would be a perfect opportunity to get Cagalli out, but how will it be done?' _Lacus was now at her room, she opened the door and was startled to see Dearka just sitting there.

"Um . . . Dearka?"

"Oh Lady Lacus do you need your room?"

"Yeah."_ 'What else would I come here for?_'

"Okay." Dearka got up and left her room. He stood right outside the door.

"I wonder what he was doing in here? Oh well." Lacus walked over to her closet. She gasped when she saw all her fine cloths on the floor and to have the clump squirming. She cautiously picked up some cloths to see why it was moving. She started giggling when she saw it was Yzak tied up. "Oh it's just you Yzak, so they tied you up?" She knelt down next to him.

"Mmmfffffff."

Lacus smiled. She reached over him and grabbed two dresses and stood up.

"Mmffffous."

"Yes?" Lacus said.

"Mmmmmmmffffff hmmmgh."

"Im sorry I don't understand you." With that Lacus closed the door. She started giggling.

She could hear Yzak squirming and what sounded like muffled curses.

"You got what you deserved. If you only said you wouldn't tell anyone about Cagalli, then you wouldn't be in this predicament." Lacus whispered to herself as she continued gathering things around her room.

A soon as Lacus was done, she walked out of her rooming leaving the small amount of collected items in her closet (on top of Yzak). She saw Dearka standing by her door. "You can go back in."

"I guess you found him." Dearka said with a grin.

"Yep. So how long are you going to keep him like that?"

"Im not sure."

"Okay. Well im going to see Athrun and Cagalli again. Would you mind watching over Yzak again?"

"Of course not."

Dearka went back into Lacus's room.

Lacus walked towards Athrun's room. On the way she saw Patrick Zala.

"Lady Lacus?" Patrick asked as soon as they were about to pass by.

"Yes king Zala?" Lacus asked stopping. _'This can't be good.'_

"Have you seen Yzak? He was supposed to check in with me but never did. Have you seen him?"

"Lacus kept a strait face. "Im sorry king Zala I haven't seen sir Yzak."

"Well if you see him tell him to report to me immediately."

"Yes sir."

"Lacus weren't you with Athrun?"

"I was my lord, but he . . . "

"He what?" Patrick asked getting suspicious.

"As soon as he brought me to my room, he comforted me and then said he was going to look for the princess of Orb and left."

"Well if you see him tell him to report to me as well."

"Yes my lord."

"So where are you going Lacus?"

"Umm . . . I was just going for a walk."

"Well you should stay inside your room while there is a search going on. I don't want you to get hurt again."

"I'll be fine my lord."

"Nonsense. Until that girl is found, I will give you a guard. Now lets go back to your room."

"Im fine sir."

"I don't want you to get hurt. After all you're my son's fiancee."

Patrick walked Lacus back to her room.

"Now Nicol, Dearka (he doesn't know Dearka is in there) or Rusty will be in shortly."

"Okay my lord."

"Now stay in their till its safe." Patrick walked away and continued looking for his son and Yzak.

Lacus sighed and went into her room again.

"Back already lady Lacus?" Dearka asked.

"King Zala is sending someone to guard me. It's either Nicol or Rusty. He won't be able to find you."

"Oh."

"I hope its Nicol. Nicol can keep a secret. Im not sure if Rusty can."

"Well we will have to wait and see."

"This is getting difficult. More and more people are finding out about Cagalli. Now how am I supposed to get out of here with Cagalli?"

"You're leaving?"

"Promise you won't tell!"

"I won't tell but how do you plan to get out?"

"Kira is picking me up. He is the prince of Orb."

"How did you . . . "

"It's a long story Dearka."

"Okay."

"Just please don't tell anyone!"

"I won't. You can trust me."

Lacus had a feeling of doubt but had to trust him.

They were quiet for a moment. A knock on the door interrupted the silence.

"Lady Lacus?"

"Lacus's eyes widened. "No!"

Athrun and Cagalli sat in silence. Athrun was thinking on how to get Cagalli out, and Cagalli was trying to relax.

"Hey Athrun?"

"Yes Cagalli?"

"Why don't you think Lacus is back here? I mean you would think she would come back."

"I don't know."

"Athrun?"

"Yes?"

"Are you upset that my brother is taking Lacus? You know Kira would never hurt her?"

"Yeah. I know he would never hurt her. Right now im just thinking on how to get you out. If you're found . . . "

"I know. You don't have to say it."

"Cagalli . . . "

Hi people! Im back! I have today off from school so I had time to update! Im SO sorry that it took me so long to update! School is very difficult and im having problems in Spanish and I have been studying ALLOT! I haven't had allot of free time and if it wasn't for you reviews I would not have updated until January! Those reviews make me update faster even if it's hard to tell! If you send in reviews I'll update if not no update! I hope you enjoyed this chapie!


	12. sorry to say

I am sorry to say, but I will be discontinuing this story along with all my others. As many of you can see, I have not updated in a very long time. This is due to a very busy life. If anyone is willing or wanting to continue these stores please contact me. You can go your own way withy them. I f no one wants them they will simply be discontinued.


End file.
